A Tale of Never Ending Story
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: Boneka itu menjadi saksi bisu yang menyaksikan setiap tindakan sang tuan. Ia muak, ia lelah; ia tak tahan melihat semua perlakuannya. Dan, suatu hari, iblis datang dan membisikan sihir terkutuk itu padanya. Ch. 1: Light and Darkness / RnR? warning: OC.


"—konsekuensi dari keinginanmu adalah—"

—

A Tale of Never Ending Story

**VOCALOID (c) Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**warning:** ooc, au, ar, misstypo, gaje, ada lagi?

a tale of never ending story (c) mizuhanashi

**summary:** Boneka itu menjadi saksi bisu yang menyaksikan setiap tindakan sang tuan. Ia muak, ia lelah; ia tidak tahan melihat semua perlakuannya. Dan, suatu hari, iblis datang dan membisikan sihir terkutuk itu padanya.

**Page 1: **Light and Darkness.

—

Sang boneka lagi-lagi mendapati hal yang menyakitkan. Ia melihat sang tuan kembali membawa anak-anak dibawah usia belasan ke rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu ini. Kalau saja ia bisa berbicara, ia pasti akan membentak professor gila itu, hingga suaranya habis.

Anak-anak itu terlihat sangat senang saat diberikan bungkusan permen-permen dengan warna-warni yang menghipnotis mata.

Boneka itu melihat semunyanya—semua tingkah laku tuan nya.

Ia membawa anak kecil kerumah kecil ini, kemudian membuat mereka merasa aman dan nyaman, lalu perlahan-lahan mereka semua akan diseret masuk ke jurang kekelaman, menghadapi kematian mereka sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Koran pagi diikuti cangkir kopi kosong yang menampakkan dasar putihnya terletak lemas diatas meja kaca dengan ukiran rumit—diselimuti taplak tipis berenda-renda manis, seperti renda-renda yang dimiliki gaun pengantin jaman _Victoria._

Headline Koran itu sama seperti yang boneka itu lihat beberapa hari sebelumnya—_Jack the Ripper_.

Boneka bersurai kekuningan yang terduduk lemas diatas perapian itu tahu—Jack the Ripper yang dicari para polisi diluar sana ada disini, kali ini anak-anak kecil, bukan wanita-wanita yang wajahnya tertera jelas di depan koran tersebut—karena memang professor gila itu tahu, mengambil organ tubuh perempuan dijalan-jalan kota terlalu mencolok.

Dan jadilah anak-anak jalanan ini yang nantinya akan dijadikan bagian dari percobaannya. Anak-anak jalanan yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui—dan bila hilang tidak akan dirasakan pengaruhnya bagi orang-orang sekitar.

Iris biru-nya tidak bisa melepaskan bayang-bayang kumpulan anak-anak kecil yang menari-nari dirumahnya. Sebentar lagi ia tahu, rumah yang sekarang berisi tawa riang ini—perlahan-lahan akan menjadi orkestra dimana tangisan dan jeritan putus asa kembali terdengar.

Dan hal itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang terlalu 'biasa' baginya.

Karena hari-hari sebelumnya juga, ia selalu melihat hal seperti itu, seperti panggung drama yang sudah disiapkan dengan baik, agar boneka itu melihatnya dengan saksama.

"Ah, kakak, lihat! Ada boneka yang manis disana!" seorang anak kecil, dengan pakaian lusuh, dengan mahkota kepala yang dibuat dengan model _pigtails_, berteriak seperti itu kemudian memanggil kakak-nya, seorang pemuda bersurai kecokelatan, yang terlihat terpaksa mengikuti adiknya.

Ia memandangi boneka itu dengan kedua mata _hazel_-nya. Boneka dengan gaun anggun dan rambut kuning keemasan, serta gaun bertemakan _gothic-lolita_, menambah kesan manis bagi _Bisque Doll_ itu.

Matanya berkilat-kilat takjub memandangi boneka itu; dan melihat anak itu, sang boneka hanya bisa memendam perasaan senangnya, senang karena kehadirannya bisa membuat orang bahagia—tapi, ia tahu, kilatan mata itu akan segera dilapisi air mata, menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang diderita tubuh akibat professor gila itu.

Anak itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan riang gembira, bersiap menggapai boneka yang berada di perapian, mengambilnya, dan memainkannya. Hingga tangan sang kakak menghentikan tangan sang adik dari keinginannya.

"Ssst!" sang kakak meletakkan jari telunjuk ke depan mulutnya, "ini rumah orang asing! Jangan bertindak sembarangan!" lanjutnya. Sang adik kemudian mulai menekuk wajahnya, bersiap mengeluarkan air mata dan segera pergi dari kakaknya, tapi wanita itu—professor gila—bagi boneka itu—datang menghampiri ketiganya.

"Ah, kalian mau bermain bersama Lily_-chan_?"—wanita itu kemudian mengambil boneka yang dipermasalahkan, dan menyerahkannya pada kedua kakak-beradik yang terlihat sedang berdebat melalui tatapan mata masing-masing—"Jangan bertengkar seperti itu," katanya.

Dan anak perempuan itu dengan cepat langsung menyambar boneka berambut kuning keemasan itu. Sang kakak menghela napas berat lalu memalingkan kepalanya ke arah sang professor.

Ekspresi khas—tersenyum, sambil melipat kedua tangan ke belakang.

Anak perempuan yang bersamanya kini memeluknya dengan erat, takut boneka yang bersamanya menghilang, ditemani boneka-boneka lain berbentuk binatang—anjing, kucing, beruang, hingga boneka panda raksasa sekalipun ada bersamanya.

"Nee, nee, Lily_-chan_ suka teh?" Tanya anak itu, dengan suara lembut dan gaya bicara khas. "aku suka! Teh itu manis, selain itu enak, apalagi yang hangat, sambil makan sebungkus roti cokelat dari kakak sepertinya yang paling enak!" lanjutnya riang sambil menghadapkan Lily—nama boneka kecil itu—ke dirinya sendiri.

Dan ia kembali mengambil cangkir porselen yang berada disampingnya, lalu memperlihatkan permukaan teh itu kepada Lily, "Lihat 'kan? Teh itu enak, lain kali kita harus mencobanya bersama _Inu-san, Neko-san, Kuma-san_, dan _Panda-san_ bersama, kata kakak makanan akan terasa enak kalau kita bersama-sama!"—lalu meminumnya hingga cangkir itu kosong, memperlihatkan dasar cangkir berwarna putih disertai sisa beberapa tetes teh—yang sepertinya tidak akan diminum lagi.

Saat itu juga, sang boneka merasakan apa itu perasaan _'disayangi'_ dan _'menyayangi'_.

Ya, ia menyayangi gadis itu, sekarang.

Padahal, gadis itu tidak akan menyadari rasa sayang darinya—belum. Suatu hari nanti, ia akan merasakannya.

—

Esok pagi, ia merasakan kelembutan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya—dibarengi dengan rasa hangat dari pelukan gadis yang ia sangat sayangi. Sang boneka melihat wajah polos seorang anak kecil yang ia sayangi, dengan wajah tenang seolah tidak akan ada gangguan lagi di kehidupannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sang boneka duduk kembali diatas perapian, melihat semuanya melalui sepasang bola mata biru miliknya. Ia menghitung setiap anak kecil yang melewatinya—anak-anak itu terlihat seperti biasa—tersenyum, tertawa, sambil bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

Tapi—

—Ia tahu, beberapa anak kecil itu hilang—

Dan—seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—tidak akan pernah terlihat lagi; tidak akan ada lagi senyuman yang mereka keluarkan.

Ia kembali melihat anak yang ia sayangi datang kepadanya, bersama ilmuwan yang di-cap gila oleh sang boneka. Lalu ilmuwan tersebut meraih _bisque doll_ itu dan menyerahkannya pada sang anak perempuan yang kembali mengangkat boneka itu keatas, memainkannya di udara sambil melompat kesana-kemari—karena terlalu senang.

Ah, andai aku juga bisa meng-ekspresikan kebahagiaanku saat melihat-nya tersenyum, sang boneka kembali berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin membalas senyuman sang gadis, tetapi—ia tahu, dirinya yang sekarang hanya akan menakuti sang gadis bila ia bergerak—tapi ia rasa ia juga tidak bisa bergerak sesuai kehendaknya.

Gadis bersurai kecokelatan, bersama kakaknya—yang terpaksa—kemudian bermain bersama, sama seperti hari sebelumnya.

Dan boneka itu hanya ingin berharap ia juga bisa bermain bersama mereka, selamanya. Dalam keadaan yang sama seperti mereka—sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai boneka—yang kaku dan tidak bereaksi terhadap semua tindakan kasih sayang yang di tunjukkan padanya.

.

"…_Kau mau bahagia…?"_

.

Boneka itu terkejut; ia mendengar suara terngiang di kepalanya, pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, dan seolah-olah suara itu yakin—sangat yakin—kalau ia bisa mengabulkan permohonannya tersebut.

Sang boneka meng-iya-kan dalam batinnya.

.

"…_Tapi, setiap permohonan yang terkabul memiliki 'konsekuensi' yang akan ditanggung pemohon. 'Konsekuensi' dan 'permohonan' harus setimpal…"_

.

'Tidak peduli! Asalkan bisa membalas kebahagiaan yang ditunjukkan anak perempuan ini, apapun akan kulakukan!' batin boneka itu meyakinkan suara misterius itu. Dan setelah itu, ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun, bahkan melihat wajah sang gadis pun sulit.

Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar jatuh kedalam kegelapan.

* * *

.

.

.

Kobaran api memakan semua benda yang ia hinggapi, meratakan rumah kayu tua itu dengan tanah. Bau daging yang terbakar hangus menyapa indra penciuman gadis bergaun _gothic-lolita _yang tampak sedang memegang pematik api.

Ia membawa tubuh dua orang kakak-beradik di pundaknya. Matanya terus melihat ke arah kobaran api yang merajalela. Udara panas yang merambat ke tubuhnya tidak dihiraukan, ia meletakkan kedua tubuh itu ke rerumputan, dan berjalan ke depan—ke depan pintu masuk rumah kayu itu.

Dan ia membisikkan kata-kata, "Maafkan aku, inilah jalan terbaik untuk menyelamatkan—" gadis itu berbalik, menatap kedua tubuh itu, "—kedua orang yang kusayangi."

Ia kembali berjalan menghampiri kedua tubuh kakak-beradik bersurai kecokelatan, dan menelusuri wajah pucat gadis kecil itu—yang terbaring sambil menggandeng tangan kakaknya dengan erat.

Ah, ternyata saat ia menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat.

Tubuhnya telah kehilangan kehangatannya, ia tidak akan pernah menampakkan senyum terbaiknya lagi. Lalu ia melihat luka potong di dada kecil sang gadis, luka potong yang melubangi dadanya dengan luka yang cukup besar.

Dalam hati, sang gadis kembali menangis. Ia telah mendapatkan raga manusia, tapi, kenapa saat ia ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya, kenapa kebahagiaan itu malah pergi menjauh darinya?

"…Kenapa… kenapa takdir tidak adil?!" jeritnya frustasi dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi pucat miliknya, sepasang iris mata biru _azure_ tidak henti-hentinya memandang dan menyiratkan kebencian pada dunia ini—pada 'roda takdir', lebih tepatnya.

Kau salah, kau salah kalau menilai perputaran takdir itu selalu berputar searah jarum jam, semua perputaran takdir pasti akan berbalik—ia akan berputar dengan cara berlawanan dari apa yang engkau harapkan.

Tepat setelah itu, matanya terbelalak lebar, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia terjatuh pingsan.

* * *

.

.

Meskipun ia tahu semua hal yang dilakukan ilmuwan-ilmuwan gila ini untuk menjadikannya 'seperti manusia', ia sangat tidak menyukai 'cara' yang mereka gunakan untuk memuaskan nafsu yang mereka semua miliki.

Ya, anak-anak itu hanyalah sebuah bagian dari percobaan ini. Percobaan yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas, yang bertekad untuk menjadikan boneka-boneka 'seperti manusia', dan boneka yang digunakan untuk percobaan ini adalah dia, sesosok _bisque doll_ yang diambil dari seorang gadis bernama 'Yuri', dan kemudian dinamakan 'Lily'.

Boneka itu tahu; percobaan ini hanyalah usaha sia-sia untuk memenuhi hasrat aneh manusia.

Tapi, ia juga tahu, ia yang dulu tidak akan pernah bisa memberontak.

Sama seperti sekarang, saat ia melihat kedua orang yang disayangi diikat di sebuah meja besar, dikelilingi oleh para ilmuwan-ilmuwan gila yang membawa alat-alat pembedahan.

Ini sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa.

Tapi bagaimana kalau 'pemandangan biasa' itu diubah sedikit? Sang boneka tidak tahu, ia ingin memberontak, tapi tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya. Sekarang, orang-orang yang ia sayangi berada dalam keadaan yang bisa membuat mereka kehilangan nyawanya.

Dan ia tahu, ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun, roda takdir seolah mempermainkannya.

Ia berusaha untuk menutup matanya, tapi saat ia berusaha melakukannya, ia hanya mendengar suara jeritan tertahan dari sang gadis.

Setelah itu—setelah itu ia benar-benar tidak sadar atas perbuatannya, dan—

* * *

.

.

—Saat ia tersadar, ia sudah berada di pekarangan rumah itu yang dalam kondisi terbakar. Sambil membawa dua tubuh tanpa nyawa.

Tapi sekarang ia bukan berada di tempat mengerikan itu.

Ia berada di—

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?! Senangnya~!" suara riang seorang gadis berusia belasan adalah yang pertama kali menyambut indra pendengarannya, dibarengi dengan harum sup dan teh hangat. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat Lily—nama sang gadis yang terbaring.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menghampiri Lily—dan tersenyum, "Aku… menemukanmu saat pergi ke hutan," katanya lembut sembari membuka jendela di kamar minimalis tersebut. Lalu ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Lily dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kupikir 'apa yang kulihat dalam mimpi' tidak ada benarnya," katanya, "tapi saat aku kesana, aku menemukanmu."

Ia mengambil sendok kayu dan meletakkannya di piring berisi sup hangat, lalu meletakkan teh yang sudah ia siapkan di meja yang berada disamping ranjang. Dan ia memberikan sup hangat itu pada Lily, "Ada baiknya kau makan—tubuhmu terlihat sangat kurus,"

"Dan kalau sudah, segeralah ganti baju—" ia menyerahkan pakaian—sebuah baju terusan?—dan berjalan menjauh dari Lily, "…'Kami' menunggu di luar." Lanjutnya dengan nada agak rendah dari suaranya yang biasa, dengan ekspresi yang agak terlihat sedih.

Dan suara decitan pintu mengakhiri permbicaraannya dengan gadis itu.

—Membuat Lily tidak mengerti.

(Apa maksud dari ekspresi itu?)

—

**page 1: end.**

—

**a/n:** akhirnya saya nulis lagi. sebenernya ini adalah fic paling pertama punya saya. tapi—entah kenapa, ceritanya berhenti ditengah jalan. jadi, setelah beberapa bulan gak dilanjutin, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya~ sebenernya setting jack the ripper ini bukan terjadi di whitechapel. saya iseng mindahin kejadiannya di dalam dunia lain yang saya buat.

gak banyak yang bisa saya jelaskan. jadi—sekian.

btw, synchronicity 3 asdfghjkl yah?

—

Next chapter preview—

"Ah, sebentar lagi mereka datang."

Sementara Lily hanya merasakan hal yang lain, ia hanya berpikir—

—pertemuannya dengan kedua orang ini—

—membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang dipermainkan oleh roda takdir.

—

"Ia adalah—seorang penyihir, yang bisa mengabulkan apapun permohonan. Tapi—"

—

**See you in 2****nd ****page!**

**[mizu]**


End file.
